Consipre to Ignite
by nawty.pirate
Summary: Muse band members in their school years. Main story revolves around Matt, Dom and a girl named Oliva Northwood.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is about the band Muse and takes place during their highs school years. It's told from Olivia Northwood's - a made up character who's friends with Matt - point of view. Hope you like it **_

"Heeeeey Livv!" Matt screamed as he ran up behind me and tried to jump on my back. I quickly side stepped out of the way and watched him trip over and slam his shoulder into a brick wall. He didn't seem to notice the impact and casually shrugged it off.

I smiled in bemusement at the massive grin plastered on his face. His eyes sparkled and he could hardly hold still, his limbs we twitching as he half-walked, half-skipped beside me. I had the slight impression that this is what a five year old would look like on Christmas morning.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what, guess what!" he said the words so quickly that they blurred together

I laughed at him "You found some mushrooms at the back of the school?" I asked, gently pushing him out of my way

He rolled his eyes and fell in step with me, voluntarily reaching out and grabbing the books in my arms and cradling them in his "No silly" he teased "You know how you asked me to come on that holiday with you?" asked, still jumpy.

I snorted "It's barley a holiday, Matt. I'm getting dumped on a farm for a week while dad gets to go to _America_". My dad works a lot. And he travels for work a lot. Which means I get tossed over to my grandparent's farm, well, a lot.

"Yeah whatever. Anyway, turns out I can actually come" he grinned at me, turning left into the school.

I smirked "What about what your mum said? You know, all the _stuff _that she was worried about us getting up to? Trapped on a farm together. In the middle of nowhere. With nothing to keep us busy?" I said dramatically, raising an eyebrow. He blushed, turning his eyes to the pavement.

"I well, t-talked her out of it and she said it was ok, you know, seeing as we're 'only friends' and all" he looked at me from under his eyelashes for a second, then his gaze fell downwards again "so she said it was alright"

My smirk stayed in place as I watched him frown at his shoes "Well I'm glad you can come. I would've been dead bored on that stinkin' farm all by myself" I gently nudged him with my shoulder, making the corner of his mouth twitch up. As much as I love my grandparents, they aren't exactly the liveliest people I know, and Matt had no idea how grateful I was that he was coming.

Just as we got through the front gates of the school, the bell went and we turned and walked in opposite directions, then stopped and looked at each other.

"We have math first, down in the B block" Matt said, jerking his thumb behind him

"Nooo, we have music in the E rooms" I said matter-of-factly pointing the other way

"Math"

"Music"

"Math"

"Music"

"It's Math, I would remember if we had music first" he said, but took a few steps in my direction. Music was pretty much all Matt thought about, he absolutely loved it. He's the most talented guitar player in the school, heck, he's the best guitarist I know, but not many people knew he even played. He doesn't like showing off much and only plays any of his good stuff when we're alone.

I sighed "Matt, trust me its music. I stayed up all night practicing my piano piece for today"

He pulled a face "I honestly don't get how you can sight read, and you're so good at it too! Whenever I try I get just frustrated and give up" he pouted

I smiled at him "I could teach you if you'd like"

He looked at me doubtfully "Seriously? You're willing to try to teach me again? Have you forgotten how utterly _shit_ I am at it?"

"It's all in your head, once you get the hang of it, it's really quite easy"

"Yeah right" he muttered, just as I saw one of my friends walking passed and called out to them

"Hey Chris! Chris? Earth to Chris!" I sighed in frustration as he kept walking "OI OVER HERE!" I yelled, and he finally turned around, along with thirty other people. I blushed slightly, but pretended I couldn't see them.

"Yeah?" he asked, frowning at me

"What do we have first?"

"Music" he said and started to move off

"Thanks". I smirked at Matt, and his brows furrowed.

"Is there some law in the universe that says you have to be right about _everything_?" he grumbled, following me to the music rooms


	2. Chapter 2

The music room was set in rows of three, with a set of cheap guitars hanging off the back wall and an old, very worn out piano up the front. The walls were covered with musical notes and pages on scales, along with the odd band poster here and there that students had put up.

We took our usual seats at the back of the class and dumped our bags on the desks that were in deep need of replacement.

"I hope Mr Baker forgets about us again and doesn't turn up" Matt said, stretching his arms up then slouching in is chair.

I laughed "Yeah, remember that time he-". The sound of twenty or so girls giggling and squealing cut me off. I stood up to get a better look out of the windows, which were set high up on the wall "What on earth…?"

There was a bunch of girls gathered in a corner looking at something, the majority of them were battering their eye lids and blushing their faces off. I tried to see what all the fuss was about but they were blocking my view

"What is it?" asked Matt, though it sounded like he didn't really care

"Don't know" I said, sitting back down.

I could hear a teacher outside now, whoever it was didn't sound too happy. "Girls! Please, get off to class _this instant_, the bell went five minutes ago! Well don't just stand around then, move!" the sharp voice ordered. There was a shuffling off feet as half the girls came into the class room, still gushing and giggling to one another, while the other half kept on walking down the corridor.

Two of them sat in front of me and Matt. One was Caitlin Grey, who I wouldn't talk to if my life depended on it and the other was Hayley Gordan, the nicer of the two.

"Hey Hayles, what was going on outside?" I leant forward so she could hear me over the other girl's voices. She turned around and beamed at me, her eyes wide and her cheeks pink.

"Oh. My. God. Livy, you haven't _seen_ him yet?" she looked at me in shock

"Seen who?"

"The new guy! Oh he is just so...so…_gorgeous_!" she melted into her seat, and I heard Matt scoff next to me. I quickly elbowed him in the ribs and kept talking to Hayley

"Well, what does he look like?"

"He has the most amazing smile, and his hair is so perfect! Oh and his _eyes_" she said dreamily. "He's by far the best looking guy in the school" just as she said that Mr Baker walked into the room, with an unfamiliar face in tow behind him. I immediately knew it was the new guy. No boy in Teignmouth looked like _that_.

He had his hands buried deep in his pockets, his blonde-brown hair hanging just above his eyes. He managed to wear the uniform in a rebellious yet dignified way, with his shirt only half tucked in and his tie done up in a neat, loose knot around his neck. He looked around the class, taking in every face, appearing to be slightly nervous but his lips were curved into a small smirk. Hayley was right. He is gorgeous.

My heart skipped a beat as his eyes rested on me, looked me up and down then quickly darting away and focused expectantly on the teacher. By now all the girls were quiet, though there was the odd giggle here and there.

Once Mr Baker had everyone's attention he spoke, his rough voice booming around the room "Class, this is our newest student, Dominic Howard. Dominic's family just moved here from London and he's new to the area, so I'm sure you will all make him feel _very _welcome." His eyes swept over us all and he paused, letting the message sink in. He then turned to Dominic and said in a slightly lighter tone "Go on and take a seat, I'm sure you'll fit in fine". Dominic gave him a courteous nod then looked around the room. Most of the seats were full.

"Oo Dominic, you can sit next to me!" beamed Caitlin, pointing to the empty seat next to her

"Umm" he hesitated, taking the slightest step forward then dragging his foot back again

"Dominic, why don't you sit next to Olivia?" Mr Baker put in, giving Caitlin a searching look. He pointing over to me and I smiled nervously as every girl in the class turned to stared at me, jealousy painted on their faces.

Dominic walked down the aisle and sat down to my right. He smiled and held out a hand "Hey I'm Dom" he said in a friendly voice

I blushed "I'm Livy" I shook his hand, feeling a tad bit formal and completely self-aware that I was touching his skin. And that was the first time that I looked into Dominic Howards eyes, and Oh. My. God. How can they be so intense? Yet so beautiful and sparkly, and perfect and warm and, hmmm he could model designer glasses. He would look perfect in one of those sunny beach scenes on TV with his shirt off and…

"Livy? Hey…are you ok?" Dom asked, giving me a weird look.

I snapped out of my incoherent stare and turned my gaze strait to my desk "Y-yeah, I'm fine" I stammered, going bright red. God, he must think I'm mental or something. I glanced over to my left and saw Matt frowning at me.

"What?" I muttered to him

"I, well…n-nothing" he sighed and looked away, but I saw his hands ball into fists under the desk.

Mr Baker called the class to attention again, and I tried my hardest to listen to what he was saying instead of glancing over at Dom every five seconds.

I looked at him 17 times.


End file.
